


Bonfire Hearts

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Coma, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fever, Fights, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Sex, Groping, Holding Hands, Implied Blow Jobs/Face-Fucking, Kissing, Licking, Living Together, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Pining, Prostate Massage, Sad with a Happy Ending, Safer Sex, Sickfic, Teasing, Thunderstorms, Top!Tenn/Bottom!Gaku, Touching, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: A collection of 898 themed one-shots!aka the extended versions of every tiny idea I couldn't get out of my head. (Gen/T/M/E)
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Kujou Ten
Comments: 81
Kudos: 88





	1. Chokers & Garters

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story will have the same rating.. so I'll mention that and significant tags in the notes at the beginning of each chapter/story to guarantee you don't read anything you're not comfortable with.  
I'll dump updates irregularly so be sure to tune back in from time to time♡
> 
> Song for this series is 'Bonfire Heart' by James Blunt! (I'm so in love with the lyrics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger has a photoshooting scheduled that includes choker necklaces and thigh belt garters and Gaku takes sweet revenge on Tenn for scolding him about professionalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T | Tags: Groping, Touching, Licking, Kissing, Teasing
> 
> Inspired by the Animal Suit Collection artwork and my obsession with Tenn's thighs w

Tenn sighs deeply and his fingers rhythmically tap on the surface of the armrest of the chair he sits in.  
  


A knock slices through the silence of Trigger's dressing room and a female staff member enters in a hurry.

“I found them!”, she pants and places the accessories in her hand on the table, “I'm really, really sorry!”  
  


Gaku tries to appease her without success and she bows her head countless times before she leaves the dressing room with a stressed expression. Tenn sighs again as he leaves the chair to pick up the plastic-wrapped chokers.

“They're short on staff, it happens.”, Gaku rolls his eyes at Tenn's irritation. He doesn't say it but Gaku knows exactly what Tenn is thinking.

_How unprofessional._

Since the unfortunate case of the stylist being unavailable for the upcoming fashion photoshoot has occurred, Trigger has to dress themselves following the references they have received upon arriving at the studio.

“Ryuu, you're up first according to the schedule.”, Tenn says and pulls one of the chokers out of its' wrappings, “I'll help you put it on.”  
  


“Ah, thank you, Tenn!”, Ryuu smiles in response and takes a seat in front of the full length mirror.  
  


Tenn glances at the reference sheet one last time before he untangles the choker, which is basically just a thin, black thread of leather, and proceeds to tie it around Ryuu's neck. As soon as he is done the staff member from before sticks her head in through the door and nervously asks for Ryuunosuke's attendance.

He nods and follows her outside, flashing both Gaku and Tenn a smile as he closes the door behind him.

“Wipe that frown off your face already, you're scaring the poor girl.”, Gaku reprimands Tenn and reaches for one of the two chokers left.  
  


“You're right.”, Tenn replies and rubs at the wrinkles between his brows.  
  


Gaku pauses. Tenn agreeing to something business-related that he has said is like hell freezing over. Gaku briefly shakes his head in disbelief and even considers to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.  
  


“Well, anyway,”, he utters, still perplexed, “it's your turn next.”

He twiddles with the choker and motions towards the now empty stool.  
  


Tenn walks in front of the mirror and faces it but he doesn't sit down. Gaku doesn't mind for the difference of their heights allows him to put it on Tenn all the same. He eventually fastens it by tying a bow but keeps staring at it, dissatisfied.  
  


“It's not too tight, is it?”, he asks and experimentally slides his index and middle finger between the threads of the choker and the skin of Tenn's nape.  
  


A high-pitched yelp escapes Tenn's mouth and he flinches away from Gaku's touch. Gaku is dumbfounded, his eyes snap to Tenn's reflection in the mirror and his heart skips a beat upon discovering an intense blush forming on Tenn's cheeks.  
  


Gaku lets out a rather ungraceful noise that has the vibe of a question while Tenn covers the spot on his nape with his hand. His expression betrays the defensive nature of the gesture completely and it scratches at Gaku's spine like fingernails.  
  


Tenn quickly thanks him, deliberately ignoring to address his own vocal slip up and brings as much space between them as the room's capacity allows.

Since Tenn doesn't seem to intend to help Gaku put his choker on he fumbles with it himself until it's on and the staff calls them to the site. Gaku's head is still wrapped around Tenn's blush and he is unable to follow the photographers instructions which earns him a growl from Tenn.

“Get yourself together and be more professional or you won't get to eat soba for a month.”

Gaku is annoyed that the very reason why he fucks up repeatedly at this job is the same as the one scolding him. Ironically, the irritation about it helps him to concentrate.

  
  
The photos turn out great in the end, as always, and they are asked to change into the second set of clothes. These are a little edgier than the ones from before and Gaku chokes on the sight of Tenn when Ryuu compliments their center.

“Huh?”, Tenn asks while he puts on the last of his four thigh belts and then smiles, “Oh, thank you, Ryuu. Yours suits you very well, too.”

They have provided Tenn leather hot pants, heavy boots and the thigh belts to complete the look.

_Like garters_, Gaku thinks and unsuccessfully tries to keep his body temperature from rising.

“Gaku, what are you doing? Get going, we have work to do.”, Tenn's voice suddenly rips him out of his blooming fantasy and he winces to grumble at Tenn.

This time the group pictures are scheduled first. There is now a fancy and kind of old-fashioned sofa positioned on the set and Ryuunosuke is asked to sit down at one end and to prop his elbows onto his spread apart knees, fingers intertwined at the height of his throat.  
  


Gaku is instructed to sit down at the other end and to lean back, supporting his face with one hand while the other arm is supposed to loosely hang over the backrest.

They position Tenn behind the sofa, in the middle, he has to bend forward and prop his forearms onto the backrest.

After the first few shots the photographer asks Gaku to shift more to the center and as he does his hand brushes Tenn's leg. Tenn doesn't react to it in any way of course but it gives Gaku a mischievous idea for revenge.  
  


While the flashes of the camera envelope them repeatedly, Gaku reaches effortlessly for Tenn's thigh as it is in convenient proximity. Tenn does in fact barely noticeably twitch at having his thigh grabbed gently but he doesn't let it show in any other way.

Gaku snickers gleefully on the inside. Time to gear up and teach Tenn how professional he himself really is. Unseen by any person on the set he leisurely caresses the space between the belts on the backside of his thigh and out of the corner of his eye he can see Tenn gulp before he clears his throat meaningfully.

Tenn is going to kill him afterwards, of that he is sure, but this feels way to good and satisfying for Gaku to stop at that point. He pushes his index and middle finger underneath one of the thigh belts like he has done with the choker before and can't suppress a smile.  
  


Tenn's face turns a darker shade and he squirms, masking the movements as slightly changing the pose. He does very well even as Gaku proceeds to squeeze his thigh, softly scratches at the skin and brushes along the edge of the belts before slipping his fingers back underneath.

Tenn inhales sharply and practically rips his leg away from Gaku as the instruction to change the setup comes in. They take various group photos before the individual shots are prepared for. Gaku as the leader is up first and leaves for the dressing room after he is done.

Anesagi had told them to take some selfies for their social media accounts and Gaku is still busy with doing that as the door is opened and literally slammed shut. Gaku turns around to face a very angered and at the same time flustered Tenn who stomps towards him.  
  


“Care to tell me what the _hell_ has come over you to do such a thing?!”, he seethes, frowning.  
  


“You were nagging at me about my lack of professionalism so I thought.. why not test yours?”, Gaku explains with a derisive smile and shrugs.

Hearing this, Tenn is so exasperated he doesn't even know where to start to row Gaku.

“You.. are you-”, he gapes, “If you ever do something like this again I'll not hold back and hurt you.”

Despite his threatening words, Tenn's flushed face is what makes Gaku itch to do exactly the same thing again. He watches Tenn walk over to his dressing table where he picks up his phone and while checking whatever he is looking at, Tenn unintentionally presents his nape to Gaku as he is looking down. Staring at the skin that's showing between the leather strings of the choker, Gaku briefly clenches his fist and silently closes in on Tenn from behind.  
  


Tenn is too absorbed to notice and therefore winces at the sensation of something warm and wet nuzzling his nape. Gaku has managed to drag his tongue from his cervical vertebra over the choker-covered skin and almost up to his hairline.  
  


Tenn flinches away and drops his phone along the way. He covers his nape the same way he has done earlier that day and stares at Gaku in shock, his face a deep scarlet.

“Coconut butter body lotion?”, Gaku wonders nonchalantly and licks his lips, “Doesn't taste as good as it sounds.”  
  


Tenn gapes and trembles. “Have you.. completely lost your mind now?”

Shit, Tenn is acting way too cute and it makes Gaku want to tease him even more.  
  
“You look pleased though?”, he smirks, “I'd lick you again but I don't like the flavor.”

Tenn's eyes widen even more before they narrow and he suddenly kicks Gaku's shin. Gaku lets out a scream of pain and crouches down to immediately rub the spot.  
  


“Gaku.”, Tenn says and clasps his hands onto Gaku's cheeks as he looks up at being addressed, “What about mango flavored lip balm, then?”

“Huh?!”

It's Gaku's turn to open his eyes wide in shock when Tenn bends down to press their lips together. He backs off shortly afterwards and marvels at Gaku's expression.

“If you pull anything like that during work again I'm gonna kick you where it _really_ hurts, so watch it, idiot.”  
  


Tenn lets go of him and shifts to pick up his phone, turning his back to Gaku. For a while it's silent in the dressing room until Gaku is able to process what has happened and he forgets about the throbbing pain in his shin.  
  


“I like mango.”, Gaku utters and touches his lips absentmindedly while Tenn presses his phone to the hot skin of his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei and I were talking about thigh belts and I was fascinated with the chokers from the ASC costumes so I combined these two marvelous things ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	2. Reversed Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gaku is pushed into a hotel room he doesn't know that he's going to change the life of a certain someone during the following night - and his own along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit | Tags: Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Safer Sex, Falling in Love
> 
> Gaku respects Tenn and is considerate af

“You've been so stressed in the recent months, you really need to relax, Yaotome."

Yamato snickers and leads him down the hallway of the hotel. Yamato, Gaku's close friend, had invited him to this spa hotel out of the blue and they had jumped right into the bath upon arrival in the late afternoon. Now he acts very suspicious and Gaku furrows his brows.

  
“I spent some money and got you a surprise.”, Yamato says with a smirk and opens the door to the room he has guided Gaku to, “I saw this gem the other day and knew you had to have it. In you go, have fun.”  
  


Yamato pushes him past the frame and closes the door on him afterwards. The hotel room is only dimly lit and eerily quiet and Gaku's eyes only have adjusted to the semi-darkness when they get stuck on the king size bed. Or rather, what is on top of the bed.

A person sits there, torso propped onto his hands and legs slightly bent, the body of the young man clad in a simple black robe. Short, pale pink hair and such a beautiful face it could bring anyone to their knees. The ghost of a smile on his lips, his gaze is fixed on Gaku who is unable to fully assess the situation.

“Uh.. I think I got the wrong room, sorry.”, is all Gaku manages to say.  
  


“You definitely didn't.”, Tenn answers and sits up straight.

Gaku is frozen stiff and unable to utter a single intelligible word or sentence.  
  


Tenn tilts his head. “Ah, I see.. you really weren't told.”  
  


“My friend just said he got me a surprise..”  
  


“Well, _I am_ your surprise.”, Tenn says seductively and gets up from the bed to close the distance between them, “I was told you're pretty tense – I can help with that.”  
  


The way he looks at Gaku somehow makes him shiver, it's like his pale irides pierce right through him; read his very soul and every secret that hides in the back of his mind.

“And you're here to.. give me a massage?”, Gaku asks nervously and gulps.

A flicker of irritation rushes through Tenn before it dies down at the realization that Gaku is either _that_ clueless or is simply trying to be courteous.

“Yeah, I'm very good at giving massages,”, Tenn smirks and takes Gaku's hand to lead him to the bed and makes him sit down, “but you'll need to undress and lie down for that.”  
  


Tenn crawls back onto the bed himself and touches Gaku's shoulder before he slides his hand down to his chest in an attempt to unbutton his shirt.  
  


“H-Hey!”, Gaku flinches away from him and it clearly bewilders Tenn, “Maybe we should get to know each other before we head straight to body contact?”

Tenn is giving him that specific gaze yet again.

“Are you making fun of me?”, he asks with obvious indignation in his voice and small wrinkles form between his brows.  
  


“N-No!”, Gaku stammers, “I, uh.. I'm gonna go first then, my name is Gaku. What's yours?”  
  


“You can give one to me.”, Tenn dismisses Gaku's intention and continues to play his role by fluttering his eyelashes.

Gaku keeps quiet and his expression becomes reproachful. The silence between them draws out for so long that Tenn gets impatient and averts his eyes.

“...It's Tenn.”  
  


“Nice to meet you, Tenn.”, Gaku smiles and it makes Tenn snap.  
  


“Alright, that's enough.”, he huffs, “Judging by your fancy clothes you are some company's big shot which means you're not stupid. And if you're not stupid you are aware that I'm not here to solely rub your back.”

Tenn leans in closer to Gaku, eyes narrowed.

“Am I not your type?”  
  


“That's not it, you're definitely my type!”, Gaku hurriedly answers and chokes on his own words right away, “I mean..”  
  


Tenn smirks. “I was just teasing you. But since you act the way you do you're either completely unwilling or awfully shy. Which is it?”  
  


“I just- just never used this kind of.. service before and I was kinda thrown in at the deep end, you can't blame me for being nervous, can you?”, Gaku flushes.

Tenn's frown melts immediately and transforms into a cheeky smile.

“Just nervous, huh? Confessing something like this with such a handsome face is kind of adorable, I gotta admit. Well, let me lead the way until you've calmed down.”  
  


Tenn gently pushes Gaku to lie down on the bed and straddles his hips, resuming to undo the buttons of Gaku's shirt.  
  


  
“You seem to be pressed for time.”, Gaku remarks as he watches Tenn's fingers ably undress him.  
  


“Not at all.”, Tenn replies and brushes his palms over Gaku's finally bared abs, “The entire night is yours.”  
  


“Is there anything you're uncomfortable with?”

Tenn pauses.

“You've never been asked that before, have you?”, Gaku asks after a while and gives him a worried look.  
  


“Uh..”, Tenn mumbles and feels heat creep upon his face, “No, I.. you got the whole package booked, so no worries.”  
  


“Tenn, that's not the answer to my question. I asked if you were uncomfortable with anything.”

Tenn is visibly rattled and speechless which proves Gaku's suspicions right. It's obvious that Tenn has never been asked about _his_ needs, let alone them being respected.

He knows that Tenn is paid to do whatever is expected of him but in no way does Gaku want to take advantage of that circumstance.

“I wouldn't do this job if I was, but..”, Tenn finally answers bashfully, “if you could refrain from coming onto my face I'd really appreciate it. Getting some in my eyes is always a bother.”  
  


“Onto your- people have the weirdest kinks, huh?, Gaku blushes and clears his throat.  
  


“You'd be surprised.”, Tenn chuckles, regains his confidence and starts to slowly grind their crotches against each other, “So, tell me yours?”

  
“Nh.. I'm afraid I'm rather boring.”, Gaku grits his teeth at the friction and he notices that Tenn doesn't wear anything underneath.  
  


“Come on, everybody likes _something_.”, Tenn smiles, it's almost like he has read Gaku's mind again and pulls the front of his robe apart to grant Gaku an amazing view of his naked, beautiful body, “A preferred position, a particularly sensitive spot.. or I could do things to myself while you watch?”  
  


“Face to face, my neck and I think,“, Gaku sighs breathlessly and caresses Tenn's thighs, “I'm good like this.”  
  


“Very nice choice.”, Tenn smiles even wider, “Though, if you haven't got any more questions can we stop the talking now? I'd rather use my mouth in a different way.”  
  


And Tenn does. He trails kisses down Gaku's chest and keeps nuzzling his stomach while he unbuckles Gaku's belt and removes his pants and underwear afterwards. He tilts his head to the side and brushes the single long strand of hair behind his ear to smile at Gaku before he takes his cock into his mouth.  
  


Gaku moans and tries not to close his eyes due to the amazing feeling; he wants to watch Tenn's doings closely. Tenn is skilled, of course he is, and has Gaku hard and throbbing in no time.  
  


Tenn reaches for the lube and a condom hidden on the ground next to the bed and places them onto the mattress before he flings his robe off completely. He would've made Gaku come with his mouth but Tenn has to admit he has gotten really impatient.  
  


“Wait, you need prep, right?”, Gaku asks, equally astonished and a little upset about the fast progression.  
  


“You took so long to get here I did it by myself.”, Tenn chuckles and positions himself in a kneeling position above Gaku's hips.

What Gaku doesn't know is that Tenn is used to clients that merely seek quick fun and wouldn't bother with foreplay or Tenn's preparation at all so he always makes sure he is ready to go upon a scheduled meeting.

Therefore this is the second time that Tenn is taken aback by Gaku. Men pay him to do whatever _they_ want with him and they don't spend a single thought on what Tenn wants. Why would they, to them Tenn is merely an object they purchase after all. It is so foreign to him that someone worries about him like that and doesn't see him as just a piece of meat that it makes Tenn's whole body tingle and his heart feels like it's squeezed.

  
“Sorry, did you want to do that? If you insist I'll let you, though.”, Tenn says, takes Gaku's hands and places them on his ass.  
  


“Would you like that?”  
  


Tenn freezes briefly. Really now, how much does this guy care for his well-being when he doesn't have to be so considerate in the least? It's so weird. Tenn rests his torso on Gaku's and raises his hips while spreading his legs.

“I do, so go on and don't hold back.”, he sighs, unmistakably enchanted.

Gaku unnecessarily squeezes lube on his hand – another thing that astounds Tenn – and slides his arm in between them to nudge Tenn's hole before he cautiously presses two fingers in at once.  
  


Tenn moans subdued and his eyes flutter shut. He can feel Gaku's gaze on his face through his closed eyelids and he reckons it's to check his reactions as he changes the way he fingers Tenn.

Gaku manages to brush his sweet spot and Tenn moans loudly.

“Let's switch.”, Gaku utters heatedly and removes his fingers from the warmth to hold onto Tenn, flipping them over slowly.

Tenn lets him and obediently pulls his legs towards his chest to grant Gaku better access. Gaku grabs the hollow of Tenn's knee and gently pushes it further to kiss the backside of his thigh before he licks it.

“H-Hey, you don't need to do that..”, Tenn mumbles surprised.  
  


“But I want to.”, Gaku replies, lips against his skin, “I guess I just discovered my kink - it's your thighs.”  
  


Tenn's heart starts to race and he blushes. Gaku is _different. _Different in every aspect and Tenn awakens to the fact that this is indeed the first time he has the desire to sleep with someone so badly that _he_ would pay to be granted that wish.  
  


After fondling his thighs for a little while longer Tenn watches as Gaku rips the condom wrapping open and puts it on. Tenn almost breaks his number one rule and tells Gaku to leave it but he smothers the thought in time before it can reach his mouth.  
  


Gaku proceeds to grind the head of his cock to Tenn's hole and slides in up to the base which makes them both groan. Now that he is completely in, Gaku can afford to prop onto his forearm while his other hand holds onto Tenn's thigh, squeezing it.  
  


Their faces are only a bunch of inches apart as he slowly starts to thrust his hips and Tenn bites his bottom lip. He has done this countless times with dozens of people before so he is all the more caught off guard by how good it feels doing it with Gaku.

Gaku intently observes Tenn's face and seeing that he is fine he increases the speed and intensity of the thrusts. Tenn grabs at Gaku's shoulders and digs his nails into the flesh, moaning corresponding to the movements.  
  


It strains Gaku but he lets go of Tenn's thigh to reach for his cock. Tenn flinches upon being jerked off and cries out as quietly as he can. He gasps Gaku's name and desperately pushes into the touch to receive even more friction.

Tenn covers his mouth with his hand and squeezes his eyes shut. He is flustered though he doesn't know why exactly – but he greatly enjoys being taken care of, this actually feels like having sex and not like the usual dull experience of work.

Gaku presses his face to the crook of Tenn's neck and repeatedly kisses him there which makes Tenn squirm. Gaku's behavior and efforts to please him blow Tenn's mind and he is shocked how fast he climaxes under this treatment. He usually has good control over his body and due to sufficient training is even able to delay his orgasms at will.  
  


“Bear with me a little longer, please.”, Gaku whispers and returns to hold onto each of Tenn's thighs, thrusting into him a tad faster and deeper.  
  


Tenn continues to moan and puts his arms around Gaku's neck to pull him closer. It doesn't take much, only a few minutes more and Gaku shivers as he releases. He removes his face from Tenn's sweaty skin and faces him, seeking eye contact.  
  


Tenn reciprocates it and they both breathe heavily, gasping for oxygen until Gaku draws closer and aims his lips at Tenn's. Tenn is so startled by the action that he pushes his palms against Gaku's chest, holding him off.

“See, I knew you were uncomfortable with something.”, Gaku knowingly smiles and gently kisses Tenn's cheek instead before he backs off, “I'm sorry, please don't look so terrified.”  
  


_You're wrong_, Tenn thinks but doesn't actually say it. It feels like his heart is vibrating somewhere near his Adam's apple and he tries to gulp it down into his chest before he arches his back and makes their lips connect without hesitation.

Tenn withdraws again and drops kisses on his cheek, jawbone and makes his way down to his neck where he briefly gnaws at the skin and Gaku comments it with a sigh of pleasure.  
  


“Tenn.”, he whispers fondly and hauls Tenn's head back onto the pillow where he brushes his thumb over his cheek.  
  


They gaze at each other and Tenn's flushed face is just too cute to resist. Gaku leans in and indulges in kissing him, their lips soft against each others'.

They are unable to stop and keep at it for so long that both of them lose all sense of time. At some point their make-out session gets more heated and they inevitably engage in a second round of juicy interaction, repeating that cycle of affectionate sex and sweet aftercare kisses and caresses a few more times that night.

In the morning, Gaku wakes up alone. He ruffles his hair and a feeling of dejection accompanies him as he takes a shower and freshens up to leave.

Only when he reaches for his clothes left on the ground he spots a small business card in between the pile. It has the name and address of a club printed on it and Gaku almost sighs due to the disappointment of Tenn treating him like a normal client. He really has believed that they had clicked with each other and he kind of feels stupid for doing so.  
  


Then he sees the small handwritten note at the bottom.

_Turn it over._

Gaku does and discovers a phone number and what is written below makes Gaku chuckle.

_If you don't call tonight I will charge the next time too._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, don't ask me why I made Tenn a prostitute but I wanted Gaku to treat him right when everybody else doesn't so I had to do it? Yeah, sounds good orz


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn has a cold and Gaku takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN | Tags: Caretaking, Fever, Pining, Holding Hands, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses
> 
> Hello, I tried to write fluff again.

“I told you to wear a face mask.”  
  


Tenn pulls the blanket further up to cover his nose and mouth and watches as Gaku pours hot tea into a light gray mug.  
  


“And I told you I'm not taking orders from someone who willfully ignored their limits _again_ and caught a cold.”, Gaku replies, slides the mug in Tenn's direction and places the kettle next to it.  
  


Tenn keeps silent – Gaku is right. Well, he is not wrong at least. He had tried to fight the first symptoms of this cold with some medicine but it has gotten significantly worse over the last few days. And when they performed yesterday Tenn felt like collapsing, just like he has that one particular time before.  
  


Tenn refused to go to the hospital and he made the mistake to tell Gaku and Ryuunosuke that Kujou is away to visit Aya overseas. Ryuu was worried that he was going to be all alone at home while Gaku was flat out upset and had demanded of Tenn to come to his place so he can be taken care of properly.

In his weakened state Tenn had absolutely zero energy to argue and therefore let himself be guided into Gaku's apartment. Though with the little bit of stubbornness he could muster he had insisted to claim the couch instead of Gaku's bed.

  
  
“I'm going to be mad at you if you catch my cold.”, Tenn grumbles and sits up to reach for the mug.  
  


“Yeah, of that I'm sure.”, Gaku rolls his eyes and turns to return to the kitchen, “I'm gonna make some soup, try to sleep a little in the meantime.”

Tenn brushes the tip of his finger along the rim of the mug before he blows the steam away. It's green tea and Tenn can't help a smile because Gaku seems to have remembered that time Tenn has mentioned that he likes that brand especially.

He puts the mug away after finding that it's too hot to drink yet and lies down on the couch to snuggle back underneath the fluffy blanket Gaku has covered him with.  
  


Tenn does still feel rather weak and tired so he closes his eyes and the noises Gaku produces while cooking as well as his quiet humming lulls Tenn to half-sleep soon afterwards. His mind has just begun to shut off slowly when he rolls over subconsciously.

A loud thud alarms Gaku and he rushes to the living room to find Tenn groveling on the floor next to the couch and wrapped in the blanket like a burrito.

“Ouch..”

Gaku briefly massages his forehead.

“That's why I wanted you to use my bed. The couch is way too narrow.”

Tenn merely groans in response and untangles himself as Gaku walks over to him.  
  


“Up you go.”, he sighs and grabs Tenn to lift him like a princess which causes Tenn to yelp.

“Gaku, _no_! Let me-”

“Shut up, sick people should just do as they're told.”, Gaku holds him even tighter since Tenn tries to squirm free to no avail.

He carries Tenn into the bedroom and carefully sets him down onto the mattress.

“Save your pout, brat.”, Gaku chuckles at Tenn's pursed lips, “You're gonna stay here and don't even think about arguing about that.”

Tenn gnaws on his cheek as he pulls the cover up to his chin. Crap, this is exactly one of the reasons he didn't want to get into Gaku's bed – the scent. The sheets intensely smell like Gaku mixed with a fine note of laundry detergent and it makes Tenn dizzy.

“The soup is almost done. Want some?”  
  


Tenn shakes his head.  
  


Gaku narrows his eyes.

“You need to eat something sooner or later. Thirsty?”  
  


Tenn silently negates again.  
  


“You didn't touch your tea though. Are you cold?”  
  


A nod.  
  


Gaku smiles. “I'll get you a second blanket.”

He leaves and Tenn inhales deeply. Against all expectations that being in Gaku's bedroom, in his bed, would stir him up too much Tenn feels rather calm. Tucked in like he is and surrounded by that sweet, sweet scent it's like as if Gaku embraces him. Tenn instantly blushes at that thought and hides his face as Gaku re-enters the room, Tenn's mug in one hand and the blanket in his other.

He places the mug on the nightstand and unfolds the fabric.

“This should do the trick.”, Gaku says as he drapes the fluffy blanket on top of the other over Tenn while he is completely unaware of Tenn's igniting inner conflict. “Anything else you want?”  
  


Tenn peeks out from his cocoon and for a few moments he just looks at Gaku, seconds in which he struggles to decide on whether he should ask Gaku to stay by his side.  
  


Tenn shakes his head eventually and Gaku gives him another soft smile.

“Okay, I'll be right outside. If anything else comes up, call me.”

Tenn watches him go and sighs.

_Don't leave_ \- just two simple words that are not supposed to be this hard to voice yet they are. Gaku most probably would've granted him that selfish request judging by how thoughtful he is and how amiably he tends to Tenn.

Tenn curls into a ball and shuts his eyes. Ah, this sucks; he really hates being sick and useless like this. How has this even happened? He takes such good care of his body, works out reasonably outside of work-related dance practice, eats healthy and he makes sure to put on a face mask on a regular basis when he's outside.  
  


The train of thought tires Tenn even more and his hazy mind slips off into sleep again, accompanied by the soothing and unique smell that carries Gaku's name.

His slumber lacks dreams and he opens his eyes to a cold hand pressing against his forehead.

  
“Tenn, you were moaning.. are you in pain?”

Gaku's face wears a worried expression and wrinkles have formed between his brows.

“No..”, Tenn breathes weakly, “I just feel nauseatingly lightheaded.”  
  


“Your fever has gone up again. I'm gonna get the medicine, hold up a sec.”

As Tenn feels Gaku's hand remove itself from him, panic forces his arm to move and he grasps Gaku's wrist.

“Don't leave.”

Gaku pauses and then his face softens significantly.

“Whatever happened to the danger of you passing your cold to me?”

“Don't leave..”, Tenn repeats quietly and tightens his grip.

His delirium finally allows him those words and he is going to be utterly embarrassed about this later on, no doubt, but right in this moment he can't care less about shameful behavior or potentially getting teased. He wants Gaku close and nothing else, that will be all the medicine he needs.

Gaku slowly twists out of Tenn's grasp to hold his hand properly. He sits down at the border of the bed and brushes Tenn's bangs back with his other, lips curling into a fond smile. Tenn briefly closes his eyes at the touch and lets out a content sigh.  
  


It's quiet for a long while in which Gaku provides cooling Tenn's hot skin is thankful for and he proceeds to alternatively press his palm and the back of his hand to Tenn's forehead until he moves it onto his cheek.

Tenn instinctively nestles to it and Gaku chuckles.

“So you can be cute like this, huh.”, he says and even though it is obviously not meant to be taunting, Tenn groans.  
  


“Shut it, you idiot.”, Tenn replies and feigns annoyance while his heart beats a tad faster from the bashfulness that also makes his face flush even more than it already is.  
  


Gaku chuckles again. “That was a compliment.”

He strokes back Tenn's bangs yet again and suddenly bends down to drop a kiss onto his bared forehead.  
  
  


“I'm sweaty.”, is all Tenn can utter in response while his already racing pulse quickens and he wants to vanish right on the spot for that stupid remark.

“You are after practice too, so it makes no difference to me.”, Gaku says and pulls back.

Tenn's hand that doesn't squeeze Gaku's darts out and he buries his fingers in the chest area of Gaku's shirt to detain him from retreating completely.  
  


Gaku is visibly surprised at the action and glances at Tenn questioningly though Tenn just gives him a silent, pleading look. Gaku exhales sharply and then shifts to lie down beside Tenn, never letting go of his hand during the change of position.

“It's really a shame you apparently have to be down with a damn fever to get you to rely on me like that.”, Gaku whispers and carefully persuades Tenn to let him slide his arm beneath his head.

“That's not true..”, Tenn mumbles and enables Gaku, cuddling up to him immediately.

“Oh, really? I'll remind you about that the next time you almost collapse from bottling things up.”, Gaku nags and makes sure Tenn is entirely covered before he caresses his back through the two layers of blankets.

Tenn's lightheadedness reaches its' peak and it's not only due to the fever. His breathing becomes more and more steady the longer Gaku holds him close and pampers him. Tenn's eyelids flutter and his breath hitches when he feels Gaku's lips against his forehead again.

“Sick and still too stubborn to rest in a bed, that's so you.”

_It's only your bed though_, Tenn argues with him inwardly. It's getting perceptibly warmer and Tenn feels so comfortable, his consciousness starts to drifts off.  
  


“Thank you, Gaku..”

Gaku's reply comes in the shape of a peck and he nuzzles Tenn's hot skin as the latter stops to fight the fatigue and falls asleep.

  
Tenn doesn't know how long he has been out when he wakes up again but the darkness of night has engulfed the room, so it has to be a few hours. Despite that time span passing by Gaku is still wrapped around him, spoiling him the exact same way and Tenn is actually grateful to that cold wearing him down.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably would've been funnier if I had given the cold to Gaku and have Tenn do the caretaking but you know.. helplessly in love and vulnerable Tenn is good food and I'm feeding myself as much as I can, simple as that.


	4. Battleships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated argument in the morning tears them apart. A thunderstorm in the evening brings them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN | Tags: Established Relationship, Living Together, Fights, Thunderstorm, Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Sad With A Happy Ending
> 
> Nyx provided the thunderstorm idea and I instantly had this one specific scene in mind. I needed them to fight for it to work but it got out of hand, I'm so sorry ;_ ; I was supposed to make this fluffy and/or sexy but I kinda failed her because I forced them to be angry, sad and mean to each other instead..

Tenn tries for the fifth time but he has to read that same sentence from the beginning yet again after loosing the thread. He just can't concentrate at all.

Not after that stupid fight they had in the morning.

It started with a minor argument, Gaku nagging at him for leaving the window open when it was 'so cold outside'. It might have been the general stress level they both acquired because of work or maybe it was pent-up, unvoiced frustration all together.  
  


Whatever the reason, their emotions ran high, one thing led to the other and unlike their usual rather playful bickering this turned into a full-fledged fight. Ugly and not gentle in the least, screaming at each other, saying things they were going to regret right after cooling down.

“You know what? I don't care anymore.”, Tenn says, seething.  
  


Gaku pauses.  
  
“...yeah, I can see that.”, Gaku says coldly but looks unmistakably hurt before he turns away from Tenn.

That's how their glorious day off has started. Tenn had retreated to the study for the whole day, curling into the massive, soft-pillowed chair Gaku had bought for him when they had been out to buy furniture for their apartment months ago.  
  


And on top of feeling utterly shitty about their dispute a thunderstorm rages outside. Tenn isn't scared of storms though he definitely feels uncomfortable about loud thunder. He's usually not the jumpy type but anyone would be startled by a sudden, ear-splitting crack, right?  
  


The nervousness that comes with the growling of the clouds could as well stem from that one particular incident where Riku got so scared during a thunderstorm that it triggered an attack and at that time Tenn had felt so _powerless_. Well, they were about six then but it was still a scarring experience.

Normally, Tenn would snuggle up to Gaku and let him pamper him, have him sing for Tenn to drown out the menacing noises. But not today, no, Gaku is probably still angry with him - rightfully so.

“Hey.”  
  


Tenn winces and looks up from the book he can't manage to read anyway. Gaku peeks in through the open door, his face indifferent.

  
“I'm gonna head to bed so I'm turning the lights off in the living room.”  
  


Tenn averts his eyes and purses his lips. After all, he's not the only one who was in the wrong and some of the burning emotions well up within him again. He gulps them down quickly and clears his throat.  
  
“Sure.”

Gaku hesitates for a moment and he inhales barely audible but seems to decide against whatever he is about to do or say and keeps silent. Instead, his figure vanishes from the door frame and Tenn can hear him heave a bitter sigh. Tenn mimics him and sighs deeply due to his own stubbornness. He puts the book away and grabs the hem of the blanket his legs are covered with to throw it over his head and stew in his own stupid juice underneath.  
  


He _wants to_ apologize and it's not like he's too proud to do so. To be honest, Tenn is just scared that Gaku might not forgive him this time. He has said some things he really shouldn't have, most of them just to hurt Gaku out of spite. And that is the worst part about this whole misery, it's the part that makes him feel ashamed and loathe himself.

Thunder cracks and Tenn flinches. Eyes squeezed shut he repeats Gaku's name in his mind, over and over.  
_Gaku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Gaku, Gaku, Ga-_

“Tenn?”

Tenn is so surprised he flips the blanket off of his body and merely stares at Gaku crouching right in front of him. He has apparently been so absorbed in summoning Gaku that he hasn't even heard him re-enter the room.  
  
Tenn seems to look so horribly devastated and pitiful that it causes a change of Gaku's neutral expression to slightly furrowed brows and he briefly presses his lips together.

“You're still angry, aren't you?”

Tenn clenches his fists and and his head droops.

“Well, I..”

Lightning flashes through the almost completely closed curtains and lights up the room before thunder rumbles with such intensity Tenn literally jumps in his seat.  
  


Then silence falls upon them, nothing but the melodious sounds of raindrops crashing against the windows and their quiet breathing can be heard.

“In that case, I got you a substitute.”

“Huh?”, Tenn asks as Gaku reaches for something on the ground next to him and he stands up to give Tenn a look that clearly displays worry.  
  


A second later Tenn freezes in place when his ears are suddenly covered by something – Gaku's headphones.

  
Without another word, Gaku presses the _Play_ button on his iPod and drops the device into Tenn's lap before he turns on his heels and leaves the study.

Tenn is dumbfounded at first but then becomes aware of the meaning of it and it squeezes his heart unbearably hard. For all he knows, Gaku might be still pissed but he has gone out of his way to help Tenn make it through this storm. Again and despite everything, because that's how well he knows Tenn and cares for his well-being.  
  


As Tenn dwells in the flood of love that washes over him he notices what he is listening to and the choice of song that booms out of the headphones makes him wonder. It's some American alternative rock and it confuses Tenn to a degree because it's not something Gaku would usually listen to.  
  


That is, until he starts to actually pay attention to the lyrics.

  
  


Gaku turns over to lie on his side in the bed and he frowns with his eyes closed. Shit, this is not how it was supposed to be. They are supposed to be disgustingly happy living together, supposed to love and treat each other kindly. Occasional arguing is part of their relationship, always has been, Gaku knows that but..

The mattress sags beneath him and before his brain is able to comprehend the familiar sensation he feels a weight pressing against his back.

“It was a lie.. I do care.”, Tenn's voice whispers and he sounds like he is on the verge of tears, “Gaku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said.”

Gaku exhales the breath he hasn't noticed he is holding and shifts to face Tenn.

“I'm sorry too.”, he says and gently places his hand on Tenn's cheek to caress it, “I was angry and took it out on you, that was wrong of me.”

They lock eyes in the darkness of the room and Gaku smiles slightly at Tenn's timid expression.  
  


“Come here already.”

Tenn doesn't hesitate and raises the blanket to move his body underneath, snuggling up to Gaku who wraps his arms around Tenn tightly.  
  


“Thank you for the headphones.”, Tenn says after a while, “I appreciate the gesture but you can't be replaced by anything or anyone.”

They have been together for so long yet Gaku blushes at that statement.  
  
“You suddenly going all soft on me.. unfair.”

Tenn chuckles and shifts to be able to look at Gaku.  
  
“We both are.”, he says and smiles into the following kiss he initiates.

Gentle kisses and whispered declarations of love to make up for the wounds they have inflicted upon each other keep them awake for several more hours.  
  


During that time thunder cracks repeatedly - but Tenn doesn't hear it.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Gaku makes Tenn listen to is "Battleships" by Daughtry! Please check out the lyrics of that song (or better yet listen to it) and I promise you won't be disappointed. It's just perfect for them..


	5. Indifferent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Gaku's unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T | Tags: Unrequited Love, Emotional Hurt, Kissing
> 
> Ever since RADWIMPS released そっけない (sokkenai) I wanted to write a fic based on the song and the MV..
> 
> Things to note:  
In this story  
● everything is told solely from Gaku's pov  
● they are regular college students  
● Gaku and Tenn are the same age and in their twenties  
● sexual activity is only mentioned

The hazy, weak light of dawn and the faint smell of alcohol tickle Gaku's senses uncomfortably as he wakes up. The room is almost quiet, _almost_, and everything is a mess. Ah, the party..  
  


Lying on the cold hard ground, halfway on a carpet he twists his neck to look around.

Ryuunosuke snores in the armchair and on the floor to his feet lies Sougo, curled into a ball underneath a fluffy blanket. On the couch next to them are Yuki and Momo, huddling together and looking content in their sleep.  
  


That means the foot that limply rests on Gaku's calves belongs to Tenn. Gaku turns his upper body to lie on his back very slowly to discover that Tenn is facing away from him and Gaku watches his torso move rhythmically with every steady breath he takes.

Gaku proceeds to stare at the ceiling, seeing Tenn next to him like that he gets lost in the past. Tenn is his childhood friend. Meeting that pretty boy with the voice of an angel has changed and affected Gaku's life drastically, the spiral of doubt, happiness, sadness, desperation and painfully strong love shoving him from one end of the emotional scale to the other every single day.

At age 8, they held hands like kids do.

At age 13, they shared their first kiss out of curiosity.

After turning 16, Tenn seduced Gaku.

Well, calling it a seduction would not be entirely correct as Gaku was not unwilling in the least. The bitter realization that he is in love with his best friend has hit Gaku hard around the time girls in junior high school started to show interest in Tenn.  
  
Tenn, being courteous as he is, went along with their flirting and Gaku didn't like that at all. He was terribly jealous and tried to monopolize Tenn - a habit he has under control by now. Though, ever since he came to understand what the feelings he harbors for Tenn mean he hasn't touched Tenn with ulterior motives in mind, has never initiated a kiss, let alone sex. That has always been Tenn's approach.

Shifting and rustling to his side makes Gaku blink the memories away and he notices that Tenn has turned over to face him. His left hand now rests close to his chest while the back of his right hand barely touches Gaku's wrist.

A sad chuckle scratches at Gaku's throat. Even while his mind is shut down and far away he seeks Gaku's warmth. No matter how many men or women Tenn has dated before he comes back to Gaku sooner or later. Heartbroken and emotionally wounded, that is.  
  


Gaku is both endlessly happy and at the same time horribly devastated every time Tenn uses him as a comfort pillow. Though, if anyone is to blame then it's definitely himself for allowing Tenn to do so.

He knows. He knows that fully well yet he just can't stand Tenn's crying face. His trembling voice as he tells Gaku another story about failed love that is just like all the other stories he has heard before.  
  


It might be self-serving to hold Tenn in these times, to kiss his tears away and caress his shaking body. Comforting Tenn by these means is strange enough in itself but that generally is what it takes to make him happy again. And when Tenn leaves his bed afterwards to get dressed and waves him goodbye, he flashes the brightest smile of all - while Gaku chokes on the turmoil in his chest, all alone.

  
  


Gaku feels Tenn's finger twitch, brushing his hand along the way. A dream? Gaku doubts that as the movement repeats itself, a little more courageous. Tenn's eyes are closed, his expression relaxed but Gaku is sure that he is indeed awake and doing it on purpose.  
  


He doesn't react to the touch and just heaves a sigh. He gulps as Tenn starts to rub the tips of his fingers against the back of his hand, clearly an encouraging and inviting gesture. Sometimes it's like Tenn is testing him but Gaku isn't quite sure what he is testing him for or what the criteria are. To see if Gaku still allows intimacy? If anything has changed between them?

Tenn is supposed to know that Gaku would never, ever, push him away. Maybe it is guilt that urges Tenn on whenever he casually hugs him, snuggles up to Gaku or holds his hand in private. Whether Tenn is aware of Gaku's struggle or not is something he doesn't know, so it could as well be meaningless and innocent physical contact. But _if_ Tenn is aware he either chooses to ignore it willfully or is afraid to talk about it.

As Tenn's fingers keep on nudging him, Gaku finally caves in and moves his hand to intertwine their fingers and hold hands with Tenn properly. A surge of very familiar desire tugs him to roll over completely to face Tenn and he studies his appearance.

Tenn is beautiful, has been since the beginning of time but now that they are in their twenties, Tenn's gorgeousness is off the scale.

Gaku doesn't want to be that needy but he can't help it. He cranes his neck to bring their faces closer together and aims his lips at Tenn's. The tips of their noses are only inches apart when suddenly the vibration of one of their phones makes him freeze in place. He can't see who of the others it is but someone grumbles softly and he hears rustling – and then it's quiet again.

Gaku keeps staring at Tenn and his heart hurts gruesomely. He has considered confessing more than once but that would cause more damage than good when in fact he knows, certainly knows, that Tenn doesn't feel the same way. Rejection would be inevitable so Gaku doesn't deem it worth to potentially lose Tenn because he itches to relieve his conscience.  
  


Sometimes, when his lovesickness gets unbearable, he fantasizes about telling Tenn everything. Begging him for clarity and mercy.

_If it's not me, if I'm not the one you truly want.. then hurry up and tell me. Tell me clearly so I can stop holding onto hope and let go of you for good._

Will he ever be able to muster the courage to say these words to Tenn? Maybe he has to be drunk but yesterday he was and didn't as well. Gaku bites his lip and opts for turning away again but Tenn is fast to react and grabs at the hem of his shirt to detain him, pulling him even closer.

Gaku gulps and his heart rate picks up in pace. He hates how Tenn strings him along and he hates even more how gladly he lets himself be strung along. At this rate he's going to drown in his love for Tenn until he suffers an agonizing death and madness clouding his mind he probably would like it that way the best.  
  
  


He eventually leans in to place a gentle, cautious kiss on Tenn's lips and his heart feels like it is pricked by a thousand needles while a bubble of happiness grows in his stomach. The bittersweet two sidedness of their extraordinary relationship makes itself evident yet again.

He loves Tenn, loves him so much it tears him apart, shreds his whole being into pieces and after all, he just keeps bleeding pure affection.  
  


  
As Gaku pulls back, Tenn chases him and locks their mouths back into a kiss. Gaku's eyes flutter shut and they make out, slow and soft. Their lips and tongues have been moving against each other's so many times before but it still blows Gaku's mind every time anew.  
  
  


Throughout the years Gaku has tried to love someone else. He really has - but it didn't work at all. He just doesn't know how to love anyone else but Tenn, has never learned how to, has never cared and honestly, he doesn't even want to know.

Even though all it is about is waiting, wishing and hoping. The thing that has set Gaku repeatedly on fire in the past are Tenn's reactions to Gaku's girlfriends.

Tenn wished Gaku good luck whenever he started dating someone and Tenn was exceptionally nice to the women Gaku has introduced to him as his girlfriends, no doubt. But it didn't escape Gaku that Tenn would start to let things slide with his own partner if they happened to be both in a relationship at the same time.  
  


Tenn would increase his visits, the amount of text messages of trivial content and would generally be suspiciously clingy. It definitely was rude towards his respective partners but Gaku was exhilarated. This behavior was so close to jealousy he couldn't help but be happy about it.

After what feels like an eternity, Tenn breaks their kiss and puts his head back down onto the floor. His eyes are still closed but a wide and satisfied smile forms on his lips which makes Gaku fall into the very same pit of pain and bliss again. And it suffocates him even more when Tenn tightens the grip on his hand, squeezing it until it almost hurts.  
  


The sun is setting and engulfs the room in soft orange light and Gaku watches Tenn's pale pink hair shine due to it, making him seem so ethereal like Gaku has perceived him all his life. Gaku's heart leaps and with it, his body slowly moves forward again to resume what Tenn has interrupted for whatever reason.

Gaku is close enough to count his lashes when Tenn suddenly turns his head and opens his eyes. Gaku stills immediately and stares at Tenn's profile before Tenn lets go of his hand and sits up. He doesn't grant Gaku another glance when he gets up on his feet, tugs at his clothes to get them in order and leaves the apartment just like that.

Watching Tenn go after doing similar things to rile him up is not a rare occurrence. He really is used to Tenn's cruelty by now and he is not supposed to expect anything else.  
  


Therefore, Gaku savors the little crumbs of affection Tenn indifferently drops to his feet from time to time, keeps them close to his heart and feeds upon them until he gets another dose of that sweet poison.

  
  


There's nothing else to do, nothing he _can_ do other than continue loving Tenn. Until Tenn is fed up with him, until Gaku dies, until their time spent together runs out due to whatever may happen that Gaku can't predict as of now. Until then, without fail, Gaku is going to love Tenn wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Tenn suffer from one-sided love in Fever so I thought why not hurt Gaku even more? I'm so sorry, Gaku..


	6. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find out what Ryuunosuke is hiding from them, Gaku and Tenn get stuck in a locker together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature | Tags: Accidental Stimulation, Touching, Groping, Kissing, Dry Humping, Mutual Pining
> 
> The locker trope is entirely Mei™!! It's not explicit this time though I hope still hot enough to enjoy.

  
  
“I think Ryuu is hiding something from us.”  
  


“I know I'll regret asking, but why?”, Tenn says and arches a brow.

The three members of Trigger have just taken a break from their dance practice when Ryuunosuke has excused himself to go and get them drinks.

“He leaves rather early lately and yesterday he even passed up on the offer to go for dinner, too.”, Gaku explains and wipes some sweat off his forehead.  
  


Tenn gives him a look full of pity. “You suspect him to have a girlfriend? No way.”  
  


“I didn't say that, did I?!”, Gaku grumbles, “But he's been acting shady. Last week when I met him in the hallway he was carrying something but when he saw me he hid it behind his back. He was pretty nervous and when I asked him what it was he slipped away with some lame ass excuse.”  
  


“Hmm..”, Tenn pensively draws out the tone, “I admit that does sound a little suspicious. But I don't think we have to worry about it, it's Ryuu we're talking about after all.”

Gaku doesn't seem to be very satisfied with the conversation's outcome and when practice ends, Ryuunosuke quickly zips his bag and tells the other two goodbye.

Shortly afterwards Tenn notices that Ryuunosuke has left his towel and takes it to go after him. But as soon as he is out of the door he pauses.

“What is it?”, Gaku asks confused.  
  


“Ryuu's going up the stairs.”, Tenn answers and reciprocates Gaku's confused look.  
  


“Where the fuck is he headed to?”, Gaku utters and then briefly pats Tenn's back as he passes him by, “Let's go, I wanna know.”

Tenn does wonder why he follows Gaku but he has to admit he is curious now too. They secretly follow Ryuunosuke a few floors up where he turns a bunch of corners until he enters through a door at the far end of a hallway.  
  


“A storage room?”, Tenn whispers as they have closed in on the door to read the sign outside.  
  


Gaku puts the side of his head to the door as close as possible and perks his ears.

“Can't hear a thing.. what the hell is he doing in there?”

Tenn urges Gaku to leave in order not to get caught and Gaku agrees. In the following days they keep tailing Ryuu and the way always ends at that specific storage room door until Gaku is fed up with the secretiveness.

“We have tomorrow morning off so I'm gonna walk into that storage and see for myself what he's hiding in there.”, he announces and is not in the least surprised to find Tenn already waiting when he arrives there the next day.  
  


“Don't give me that look, I just need clarity.”, Tenn shrugs as Gaku smirks at him.

“Now then..”

They open the door to find it to be an ordinary storage room. There are large lockers strung along the walls, cleaning utensils left forgotten in a corner, a bunch of old and dusty cardboard boxes are all over the place. Nothing out of the ordinary, really.  
  


Gaku starts to open up locker after the other but so far they're either empty or contain old and obviously unused random stuff and Tenn faces the same disappointment looking inside the cardboard boxes.

Suddenly they hear footsteps and humming from outside and both freeze.

  
“Shit!”, Gaku panics and instinctively grabs Tenn's arm to pull him to the locker he has only just opened. Gaku squeezes inside backwards and yanks Tenn to his chest before he closes the locker door on them quickly.

“Gaku, wait-”  
  


“Be quiet.”, Gaku hisses to shut Tenn up and bites his lip.

While Gaku is concentrated on his mission to peek through the vents, Tenn feels heat creep upon his face being trapped in this narrow space with Gaku.

Tenn tries hard to avoid touching him all too much but it's impossible not to as their bodies are awkwardly pressed together, facing each other in that cramped confine.  
  


Someone comes in and both of them hold their breath. Gaku leans forward even more, the leg settled between Tenn's comes into contact with his thighs and dangerously close to his crotch.  
  


“You're crushing me..!”, Tenn desperately groans as quietly as possible and squirms.  
  


“Shh, shh!”, Gaku hisses in a whisper and places his hand onto the back of Tenn's head to pull him even closer, trying to keep him still.

Tenn tenses up as his cheek rests against Gaku's shoulder now and his face is only inches away from Gaku's throat. With every breath Tenn takes he involuntarily inhales his perfume – wait, isn't that the one he has given Gaku for his birthday? – and he starts to tremble involuntarily.  
  


“It's really Ryuu..”, Gaku whispers and Tenn feels his skin bubble into goosebumps upon hearing Gaku's low voice close to his ear.  
  


Tenn can't see it but he hears Ryuu passing them by and shortly afterwards the sound of a locker being opened. Ryuu speaks quietly but neither of them can identify what he is saying or who he is talking to while the sound of rustling and similar noises reach their ears.

About two minutes later Ryuu closes the locker and quickly exits the room again.

“Alright, let's see what that was about.”, Gaku says and pushes against the locker door to open it.

It doesn't budge.

“Oh, hell no..”

He tries again, and again with a little more force but the result stays the same until Tenn intervenes.

  
“Gaku, I'm pretty sure by now it won't open from the inside so stop moving around that much, the space in here is a little limited if you didn't notice yet.”

Despite his passive-aggressive remark Tenn feels faint. The door not opening from the inside is the most cliché thing that has ever happened to him aside from the fact that they are _stuck in a goddamn locker together_. And Gaku does move way too much for Tenn's taste, them rubbing together and Tenn getting aroused would be the ultimate disgrace.

  
Gaku stills, seemingly in thought.

“Uh.. we could call for help but I left my smartphone in the car.", he eventually says a little sheepishly, "Do you have yours on you?”

“I do.”, Tenn replies but fails to bend his arm due to the narrowness of the locker, “No chance, I can't reach it.”

“I can, probably. Where is it?”

Tenn's breath hitches. He really, _really_ doesn't want Gaku's hands anywhere on his body, not now of all times. He twitches as Gaku touches his shoulder.

“My pants pocket..”, Tenn utters stiffly, “left rear side.:”

Gaku's hand slides down his spine and to the small of his back which makes Tenn shiver and he closes his eyes in an attempt to calm down though it only worsens the situation as it enhances his sense of touch.  
  


Tenn's palms have been flat against Gaku's chest the entire time but as soon as he feels the tips of his fingers brush his ass he clenches his fists. Gaku, still unaware of Tenn's misery, pushes his fingers into the tightness of the pocket to seize Tenn's phone and Tenn can't hold back a moan.  
  


It's only a small one that would usually go unheard but the inside of the locker provides ideal conditions for the acoustics to be amplified. They are also too close physically for Tenn to disclaim the reaction in any way and while Gaku freezes in response Tenn panics inwardly.

“You know what,”, Gaku says after a few seconds of silence and much to Tenn's nervousness it sounds rather breathless, “who are we gonna call anyway? Definitely not Ryuu, my old man is out of the question. And Anesagi will kill us if we wake her that early on her morning off.”

“So what do you suggest to do, then?”, Tenn asks dumbfounded and gulps.

“We're calling her a little later.”, Gaku answers and shoves the phone back into Tenn's pocket to haul him flush against his body.

“Nh-ah!”, Tenn groans at the impact, “Stupid, what are you doing?!”

“As you said before, the space in here is limited. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?”

Tenn tenses up. There is no way to make excuses, nowhere to hide, and especially nowhere to run - the absolute worst - so Tenn's last resort is to flee forward.

“Those are completely _normal_ body reactions and I'd be really grateful if we could drop the topic and try to get out of here already. Get my phone and call Anesagi-san.”

A faint chuckle escapes Gaku.

“Even if we call her now it would take her at least half an hour to get here.”

Tenn blushes at the seductive tone of his voice and as he feels Gaku palm his ass Tenn flinches, slamming his backside against the locker door along the way.  
  


“Gaku, don't be ridiculous!”, Tenn gapes, ignoring the stinging pain on the back of his head.

“I'm rather serious.”, Gaku replies nonchalantly, “And say whatever you want but I can.. _feel it_, y'know?”

Tenn hides his face behind is hands and wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“It's not what you think.. just ignore it.”

“You're not doing yourself any favors acting shy about it.”, Gaku sighs and it sounds strained.

“Leave me alone.”

“Tenn..”

“No.”

“_Tenn_.”

Gaku squeezes his ass yet again and Tenn flinches, tearing his hands away from his face to gasp. His eyes inevitably meet Gaku's and his gray orbits seem to appear even more cat-like than usual.

“It's fine.”, Gaku says calmly and for some reason Tenn shivers under his gaze.

“Oh, really?”, he grits his teeth and averts his eyes quickly.

“Yeah.. because I'm the same.”, the statement comes in a heated growl and Gaku presses his hip against Tenn's to force another moan from him.

Yes, Gaku is _obviously_ the same though Tenn isn't sure if that's good or bad. Definitely good if Tenn considers what Gaku's arousal means in regard to how he perceives Tenn. Bad in view of the fact that Tenn's heart is at its' limit. If Gaku pushes through with what he implies then honestly, Tenn is everything but ready for it.  
  


The most ridiculous thoughts flood Tenn's mind; like how they haven't even kissed yet so why would they be skipping the first couple steps and hop right into sweaty interactions? And in this kind of environment to boot - Gaku has to be joking.

  
Anyway, what if he really _is_ joking? Gaku definitely has a hard-on but that doesn't mean it's because of Tenn per se, right? The reason for that could as well just be the closeness and rising temperature inside the locker or even for the most trivial one - and that is Gaku being horny in general. It is depressing for Tenn to assume that the thought of someone else might have caused the unexpected rut and Tenn is just a convenient substitute.

  
  


“Tenn.”, Gaku's voice rips him out of his daze and it is then that he realizes how close their faces are by now, “You're thinking too much.”

Eyes glued to Gaku's, Tenn watches him close them as he leans forward in slow-motion to kiss Tenn. The sensation of Gaku's lips on his own make him follow his example and Tenn shuts his eyes while his heart starts to pump as if he is running at full speed.  
  


Every thought, every little spark of doubt is immediately drowned out and descends into the depth of Tenn's mind.

Their kisses are chaste and very slow in pace until Tenn is swept away by the mood completely and flicks the tip of his tongue to lick Gaku's bottom lip briefly. Gaku immediately takes him up on the offer and they engage in deep kissing which is far less laid-back and quite untamed.

Useless as it is, Tenn still presses his upper body against the metal of the locker door and even more so when Gaku shifts so both of his legs are between Tenn's, spreading them as far as possible. Gaku proceeds to snake his arms around Tenn's waist to hold him close and Tenn moans quietly into their kiss.

That soft little noise triggers Gaku to lift Tenn just enough for him to stand comfortably while Tenn is forced to balance on his tiptoes and Gaku rather roughly shoves him back against the door afterwards, its' hinges screeching loudly in protest.

Both of them twitch and exhale sharply at the sensation of their crotches colliding harshly and the sexual tension between them has suddenly hit the max without any forewarning.

Tenn's mind is hazy and he thinks he's about to lose it entirely when Gaku starts to grind against him. His fingers wiggle their way in between the waistband of Tenn's underwear and the bare skin of his ass, groping, and he revels in Tenn's heated vocal reactions.

Gaku steps up the game and thrusts his hips in continuous motions which makes Tenn shiver frantically. He would have never thought that doing this while still being fully dressed could be so erotic, it is indeed on the contrary, the fabric covering them provides overwhelming and delicious friction.

They keep on kissing each other messily since both of them need to gasp repeatedly. Tenn notices Gaku's flushed face and his discomposed expression, the finishing blow hits Tenn hard as Gaku moans his name.

“Hah.. Tenn..”

Tenn shudders at that and tilts his head to desperately lick deeper into Gaku's mouth, fists clenched around the collar of his shirt before he shifts to lock them around Gaku's neck as best as he can in the scarce available space.

Gaku takes a mental note and enthusiastically proceeds to push that button again. He's not quite willing to separate their lips but he still does in favor of spurring Tenn on. Gaku brings his mouth close to Tenn's ear and licks the shell of it before he softly groans Tenn's name again. The immediate consequence makes him smile: Tenn's arms tighten around him and he bucks his hips needily.

Ah shit, as good as this feels Gaku wants to rid them both of their clothes and indulge in skin-to-skin contact already. In need of even more stimulation he rubs against Tenn harder and a tad faster resulting in Tenn moaning loudly.

“Gaku!”, he sighs, almost whiny, “I can't-”

“Me too.”, Gaku pants and softly digs his teeth into Tenn's neck.

Tenn flinches and jerks his body backwards, banging his head and elbows against the door and the hinges screech again before they give in under the pressure and both of them spill out of the locker with surprised yelps.

* * *

“A sparrow?!”

Gaku's and Tenn's synchronicity saying this would have amused Ryuunosuke but he is too troubled to comment on it.

“It was hurt when I found it but since we're so busy with work and I'm rarely at home I thought it would be a good idea to take care of it here.”, Ryuu says and scratches his cheek, “Animals are not allowed in the agency so I had to keep it a secret.. I didn't want to get you two into trouble if I was found out so I didn't say anything, sorry..”  
  


Gaku massages his temple while Tenn simply sighs and closes his eyes. So it is something so harmless, of course it is.

  
  


After being unexpectedly released from the locker and toppling down onto the storage room floor the magic of confinement was instantly gone. They briefly stared at each other with flushed faces before they got up in a haste, awkwardly clearing their throats.  
  


“Now then, I'm gonna.. go. Later.”, Tenn utters, face bright red and he flees the site.

  
For a crazy moment Gaku considered to follow Tenn to the restroom – because that's definitely where he's headed to – push him against the wall of the stall and continue their rampant doings in there.

Tenn probably wouldn't want that.. or would he? In any case, Gaku had to take care of the problem in his pants first otherwise he wouldn't be able to think straight. Sorting out things with Tenn had to wait until they _both_ were back in their right minds.  
  
  


But Tenn was nowhere to be found for the rest of the morning, only when Ryuunosuke came back to the agency he popped up out of nowhere. And before Gaku could even inhale, Tenn already attacked Ryuu with the burning question that had led to this mess.

“Was I really acting that suspicious?”, Ryuu asks disheartened and closes the locker door on the shoe box where he keeps the little bird in.  
  


“You were. My imagination ran horribly wild about what you were hiding from us..”, Gaku sighs and then smiles, “But this is fine. That's our Ryuu.”

  
“I'm quite relieved.”, Tenn nods, a similar smile on his face.

  
“Again, sorry I made you worry.”, Ryuu says, “Oh, but it's time to feed it again. You two want to watch? It's really cute, I'll be back in a minute.”

As Ryuu aims for the door, Tenn twitches to follow him but Gaku sees his chance and uses it. He grasps Tenn's wrist and Tenn immediately freezes, staying silent until the door clunks shut.

“It's not like you to run away.”, Gaku says a little annoyed.  
  


  
“I'm not running away.”, Tenn pouts.

  
  
Gaku clears his throat. “Good, because we need to talk.”

“_Now_, really?”, Tenn asks and finally looks at Gaku, a blush on his cheeks, “Can't I just come over to your place later on?”

Gaku just stares blankly at him. “Uh..”

“I can't?”, Tenn insists and keeps eye contact even though he wants to throw up from feeling so terribly nervous and embarrassed.

Asking this is the most straightforward he has probably ever been with anyone and he has truly taken a gamble but Tenn deems it worth the try. Gaku clearly hasn't expected him to propose something like this, his flabbergasted expression being proof.

“No.. I mean, yes.”, Gaku stutters eventually and the pale skin of his face darkens, “If you want, you can come over of course.”

“Then this matter is settled.”, Tenn says and tries to keep his calm while fireworks ignite in his stomach.

Gaku has just tightened his grip on his wrist when the door is opened so he quickly lets go of Tenn. Ryuunosuke doesn't notice their flushed faces and happily shows them how he feeds the little sparrow. It _is_ quite cute, like he has said, but both of their thoughts drift away soon after, counting the hours until they can finally leave the agency for that day.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've loved to make them bang in there but I gotta vary the ingredients of the juice so it doesn't get boring, right?  
The challenge was to find a reason WHY they end up in a locker together in the first place and I think it's acceptable to use Ryuu's kindness for that.


	7. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn asks Gaku to try something new in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit | Tags: Top!Tenn/Bottom!Gaku, Established Relationship, First Time, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Prostate massage, Implied Blow Job/Face-Fucking
> 
> I got an ask on CC if Gaku would ever let Tenn top him and this is what I came up with ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I thought it would be really cute to write a Tenngaku piece once that isn't mouth on dick action but actual penetration resulting in a first time/Gaku gets deflowered situation. Yeah, I'm weird, sorry--

“Are you alright?”, Tenn asks for probably the hundredth time.  
  


“I.. guess..”, Gaku replies breathlessly, alternating between staring at the ceiling and squeezing his eyes shut.

He is alright so much as one can be having two fingers up their ass for the first time. Tenn is careful and does this exceptionally gently which Gaku is very grateful for but still – it definitely is just a weird sensation.  
  


It isn't supposed to feel good in the beginning, Gaku knows that, but he is wondering if that really is what usually gets Tenn so worked up and his face flushed, moaning like there is no tomorrow.

Gaku is very content about their sex life and he has been confident that Tenn is the same. Thus it kind of made him trip metaphorically when Tenn had nonchalantly requested to reverse their usual roles and do Gaku instead of the other way around.  
  


He doesn't know what kind of face he had made when Tenn had brought this up in between cutting vegetables for dinner and Gaku stirring the curry but it seemed to be even more dumbfounded than he felt and Tenn had arched a brow.

“I just thought I might want to try that once.”, Tenn explains sheepishly and averts his eyes, “But you don't have to, of course, I just-”  
  


“It's fine.”, Gaku eventually says, relieved that Tenn doesn't ask to do this because he is dissatisfied with Gaku's performance in bed, “Let's do it.”  
  


“Really?!”, Tenn wants to make sure and it is obvious how excited he is.

Gaku has not only agreed because he values Tenn's wishes and needs but honestly, he is very curious to experience what is usually Tenn's pleasure. Later that night, after taking a long shower they are there - Gaku on his back, a pillow supporting his hips and Tenn between his spread legs, squishing two excessively lubricated fingers into him.  
  


They have been at it for some time by then and it definitely doesn't hurt though Gaku starts to feel even more respect towards Tenn for taking his entire dick every other day. How Tenn does that and also enjoys it – a mystery to Gaku as of yet.

After another while Tenn's fingers are smoothly sliding in and out of Gaku and he doesn't feel the need to furrow his brows anymore. He gasps when Tenn curls his digits inside him slightly and instantly feels his gaze on his face.

“Don't worry, I was just surprised.”, he appeases Tenn.  
  


Tenn exhales quietly. Well, he just has to distract Gaku while searching for his sweet spot and he does so by taking his cock into his free hand to massage it.

A subdued moan drips from Gaku's mouth and Tenn gulps. Gaku's groans of pleasure and his heavy breathing _always_ cause Tenn's skin to prickle into goosebumps, especially so when they are produced close to his ears.

As Tenn continues to jerk him off, Gaku gets noticeably more relaxed and it is easier for Tenn to finger him. While he sloppily works his cock to become harder he presses his fingertips to where he assumes has to be the desired spot. He keeps the intensity of the pressure and brushes along the walls in search of it until Gaku twitches.

“_Ah!_”

It is a very soft but definitely caught off guard moan that has escaped Gaku and he can't tell if the smile Tenn's lips curl into is smug, victorious or has simply formed due to pure delight.  
  


“Found it.”, Tenn whispers to himself rather than Gaku and exerts even more pressure while rubbing his prostate in circular motions from the inside.

Now, that is definitely different. Gaku can't suppress the groans coming, the tingle Tenn's fingers cause spreads throughout his body like the branches of a flash of lightning. It feels like the built up of an orgasm but frozen in time so the intensity of stimulation stays exactly the same, even after a minute or two and it starts to make Gaku tremble helplessly.

“Tenn, nh..”  
  


“Feels good, right?”, Tenn smiles pleased about his efforts finally paying off.

  
“Fuck..”, Gaku pants and grabs a fistful of the bed sheets, arching his body away from the mattress ever so slightly.

Tenn curls his toes subconsciously. Seeing and hearing Gaku like this gets him pretty hard, aroused to a point he shudders even though he isn't touched himself.

“Gaku, hold your legs up.”

Without hesitation Gaku does what he has seen Tenn do countless times before, grabs the hollows of his knees and pulls his legs towards his chest.

“Are you ever embarrassed being in this position?”, Gaku asks and twitches at the sensation of Tenn scissoring him, “Because I sure as hell am.”  
  


“Sometimes? It depends.”, Tenn replies and hungrily peers at Gaku's cock, “When we do it at home, no. When you suddenly make me spread my legs like this in the backseat of your car to fuck me in a public parking lot then yes, I am embarrassed.”  
  


“Ah, I remember that one time.. that was fun, you're just too cute when you're all flustered.”, Gaku chuckles amused.  
  


“Want me to go and get a mirror right now?”, Tenn smirks in response and bends forward to drag his tongue along the length of Gaku's hard-on.

Gaku sighs impassioned and even more so when Tenn wipes some spilled lube from the sheets and resumes to jerk him off with his palm now slippery. Gaku groans and squirms slightly and Tenn keeps going until he feels himself leak onto the bed, getting antsy.  
  


“Touch yourself..”, he pants and grabs the back of Gaku's thigh to hold it in place, “I don't have enough hands to do all of this by myself.”

Gaku doesn't question him but gladly follows Tenn's order. While Gaku tends to himself, Tenn scoots closer to steady Gaku's thigh with his knee and proceeds to massage his own dick while fingering Gaku in rather jerky motions.

“Is me getting some such a turn on?”, Gaku taunts with a smile and Tenn's previously fluttered shut eyes open again.  
  


“It sure as hell is.”, Tenn heatedly replies and bites at his bottom lip.

He thrusts his fingers inside Gaku's warmth, stills and remains there to poke and rub at his sweet spot. Gaku cries out and he even suspends to pleasure himself for a few moments because he twitches so intensely he can't keep the rhythm.  
  
  
Tenn knows that he won't be able to penetrate Gaku that night, he isn't loose enough for that yet. Since he doesn't want desire to get the best of him and hurt Gaku, he has to make do with what he _can_ do and that's perfectly fine.

Eyes glued to Gaku's face Tenn dives into the fantasy of mounting him while he adjusts the speed and ferocity of both of his hands.

“_Tenn_!”, Gaku's desperate moan wipes his daze away in an instant – Gaku is about to come.  
  


Tenn stops to jerk himself off immediately and shifts to place his palm onto Gaku's stomach, right beneath his navel where he gently presses down on while exerting the same force from the inside.

“Ah, fuck.. nh!”  
  


Gaku shudders and he eventually releases, squirting his climax all over Tenn's hand and even up to his own chest. He tries to catch his breath and flinches as Tenn slips his fingers out of him very slowly.

“Come here.”, he pants after cracking his eyes open to see Tenn fidgeting with a flushed face.  
  


“You did good.. I'd like to elaborate on that sometime.”, Tenn says as he crawls on top of Gaku to kiss him.  
  


“We'll definitely do that,”, Gaku agrees with a smile after Tenn pulls back, “but first, you might want to get up on your knees.”

Tenn arches a brow questioningly but he does as Gaku tells him to. Gaku props his torso onto his forearms to have his mouth right in front of Tenn's still erect cock.  
  


“Since _you_ call the shots tonight and couldn't go through with it how you wanted..”

Gaku opens his mouth and gives him a meaningful look. Tenn shivers as he understands what Gaku implies and gently rests his hands on either side of Gaku's head.

“I really love you, you know that?”, Tenn whispers and smiles fondly.

Since Gaku is unable to answer with his mouth now full he brushes his hand over the skin of Tenn's calf and squeezes it. He knows that Tenn gets the meaning of this action but he is going to tell him clearly again later on when they snuggle up to each other underneath the covers.  
  


And he's going to tell Tenn that he loves him again in the morning when Tenn delivers breakfast to the bed because Gaku is unable to stand up for another while.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, my questionable search history of "How does xxx feel" has expanded yet again. Anyway, I die a little everytime I imagine them being in a committed long-term relationship.. that hc makes me so, so happy /cries


	8. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit | Tags: Blow Jobs, Teasing, Mild Bickering, Come Swallowing, Nipple Play
> 
> That's it, really w  
Based on a tweet that said that a 'guy in a porn vid put a flower on the girl’s hair while she was sucking his dick' and I instantly had Tenn's anniversary card in mind.. also his damn tiddy window everyone, their mom and me went batshit over. You're welcome.
> 
> This is especially dedicated to Mei and Pui <3

Gaku's head rests against the cold tiles, the water tank boring itself into his spine uncomfortably. Eyes closed and lips slightly torn apart he tries to breathe mostly through his mouth.  
  


His left arm is bent into a v-shape and his palm is pressed flat against the wall of the stall while with his right he scrunches the fabric of his costume in his fist. That part of his anniversary costume would actually reach down to his shins but that's not where he needs it to be right now.  
  


He sighs contently as he suddenly hears the door to the restrooms being pushed open.  
  


“Gaku?”  
  


It's Ryuunosuke.

“What is it?”, he answers short-spoken and sits up a little more straight.  
  


"Are you okay? Shooting starts in twenty minutes."  
  


"Yeah, I'm good.", Gaku replies and tries to sound as normal as possible, "I'll be there in a few."  
  


"Okay.”, Ryuu's voice says, “Uh, do you know where Tenn is? I can't find him anywhere."  
  


“Tenn?”

Gaku casts his gaze downward to where Tenn is kneeling between his slightly spread legs, forearms propped onto Gaku's thighs and fingers idle. Gaku locks eyes with Tenn who is ignoring the pain in his kneecaps as he continues to grind his tongue against Gaku's dick which he has kept in his mouth for the most part.

A smirk curls the corners of Gaku's mouth and he shifts his hand away from the wall to cup Tenn's cheek.  
  


"Who knows where that brat has wandered off to,", he answers loudly and revels in Tenn's irked expression while gently scratching at his scalp, "but I'm sure he'll be back on time."  
  


"I guess you're right, thanks!"

As soon as the door has shut behind Ryuu, Tenn lets Gaku's dick pop out of his mouth.

“Getting cocky when I'm unable to retort, aren't we.”, Tenn grumbles, "But you heard him, twenty minutes. I'm doing this to have you concentrated so don't ruin my efforts."  
  


Gaku sighs. "If anyone is ruining anything then it's you ruining the mood."  
  


"Shut up.. and come already."  
  


Tenn presses his tongue to the base on the underside of his cock, drags it along and up to the tip to suckle it. Gaku shudders at both the sensation and the sight.

Well, Tenn's costume is to blame. The cutout on his chest that shows this tiny bit of skin has sufficed to make the blood in his veins rush to his crotch.  
  


Gaku gulps and reaches for it with the intention to push his fingers in though before he comes into contact, Tenn slaps his hand away.  
  


“We don't have time for that now.”, Tenn reprimands him yet a telltale blush forms on his face.

“Then, afterwards?”, Gaku insists heatedly and scratches Tenn's chin like he would do with a cat's.

Tenn shivers visibly and briefly licks his lips, clearly aroused.

“If you do well at this _and_ the photoshoot.. I'll consider it.”

“Strict as always.”, Gaku chuckles and brushes his thumb along Tenn's bottom lip. “I got no choice then, huh?”

“You don't.”, Tenn replies and flicks his tongue at Gaku's finger in response before he pulls back slightly, “Hands off now, I got a job to do here.”

“Why do you have to be so unromantic..”, Gaku complains and raises the hand to his own mouth to lick the spot Tenn did a second ago.

  
“In which universe is sucking dick considered to be romantic?”, Tenn asks and briefly sucks hard at Gaku's cock to give the tip a kitten lick afterwards, “..and in such a place to boot.”

“Apparently not in yours.. _nh_!”

Tenn has started to set his hand in motion again, adding to the overwhelming pleasure the warm and wet inside of his mouth provides already.

He bobs his head, changes the angle from time to time and lets his tongue massage the prominent vein of Gaku's cock because Tenn knows that he likes that especially.

Gaku bites his bottom lip at that action, Tenn being aware of his weak spots is both a blessing _and _a curse. Though it's not like he doesn't know Tenn's too – which he is definitely going to exploit later on.  
  


Ah shit, he really wants to tease Tenn and see him flustered. The desire reminds Gaku of something and he reaches behind him to grab the decorative flower hair pin from the water tank which Tenn has given him earlier to keep safe.

“Tenn.”, he breathes and gulps as Tenn does indeed cease his movements, a slightly questioning look on his face and Gaku's cock in hand.  
  


Gaku slips the flower into Tenn's hair and clips it there to marvel at his appearance.

“..suits you.”  
  


Tenn blushes and glares. “What, the flower or your dick in my face?”  
  


Gaku lets out a small laugh but doesn't answer to the question. Definitely both but the flower is more complimenting to Tenn's beauty, no doubt about that.

  
  


Being embarrassed as he his, Tenn immediately resumes to take Gaku into his mouth.

He hates that they are in a rush to finish, he'd rather take his time to make Gaku feel good – but work has priority. Always has, so Tenn closes his eyes and ups his endeavors.  
  


With Tenn attacking his soft spots it doesn't take much longer for Gaku to clench his fists.

“Hn..”, Gaku moans, “Let go, I'm close..”

“It's fine like this.”, Tenn simply replies and jerks him off faster.

He tears his lips apart and sticks his tongue out, the head of Gaku's dick rubbing against its' surface repeatedly.  
  
  


Gaku doesn't need to be told that twice and retracts his hand from the toilet paper dispenser, Tenn's unbearably erotic expression in sight he shudders through his orgasm shortly afterwards.  
  


Tenn holds his breath and makes sure not to spill a single drop in order to not soil either of their costumes - servicing Gaku is one thing but he'd never be that irresponsible. As soon as Gaku stops to shiver Tenn encloses his dick and sucks up what's left on the tip, lets it slide out from between his lips and swallows.

He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up immediately.

“Yeah, not going to do that ever again.. tastes awful.”, he says and scrunches his face.

As Tenn pats at his knees to get rid of the dust and dirt Gaku zips his pants with trembling hands. He fixes his gaze on Tenn's face, closes his legs and grabs Tenn's hips to pull him onto his lap face to face.

“H-Hey!”, Tenn protests and squirms but Gaku just smirks.

This wasn't the first time Tenn sucked him off but definitely the first time he swallowed his cum.

“You're in a rather good mood today. Care to tell me the reason?”  
  


“There is no specific reason..”, Tenn's voice trails off as Gaku face draws nearer to his.  
  


Tenn rests his palms on Gaku's shoulders and lets himself be kissed before he mumbles against Gaku's lips.

“About fifteen minutes left, we should head back..”  
  
  


“Not yet.”, Gaku breathes and lowers his head to press his lips to Tenn's skin that is bared by the chest cutout.

“_Gaku_.”

Tenn's warning is a weak one and he sighs with pleasure upon further fondling. Gaku licks and kisses his chest and eventually twiddles with the fastening of Tenn's top. Undoing it is an easy task and he opens it up to slip his hands in, firmly holding onto Tenn's rib cage.  
  


Gaku feels Tenn's fingers dig into his shoulder blades and a passionate moan leaves Tenn's throat as soon as Gaku kisses his way from his sternum to his nipple, brushing the tip of his thumb over the other one.

“We have to go..”  
  
  
Tenn's objection is nothing but a sigh and he twitches as Gaku presses his tongue against his nipple before he sucks on it.  
  
  
“Stop it, Gaku..”

  
_  
Or so you say_, Gaku thinks and grins against Tenn's chest as he feels Tenn pulling him closer in contrast to his words. If Tenn wanted him to stop for real, he'd show it very clearly – Gaku has experienced that a few times already and he knows that Tenn's serious 'No' hurts physically.  
  


Gaku dares even more and shifts Tenn's body closer jerkily resulting in Tenn moaning once more. He shivers upon the sensation of Gaku's fingers softly scratching at his bare back and the tingly feeling of having both of his nipples teased.

  
Tenn's hand wanders from Gaku's shoulder to his chest and brushes up his throat. He eventually caresses his face before Tenn proceeds to squish Gaku's cheeks between his fingers and forces him off.

"Enough now." , Tenn groans heatedly, "You're getting hard again."

That's _Game Over_.

"How could I not?", Gaku sighs and gives Tenn an intense stare, "Also, you too."

  
"That's exactly the point. I came here to calm _you_ down and not to maneuver _me_ into the same sorry situation."

  
“Too bad.”, Gaku smiles and shifts his arms to snake them around Tenn and lift him while standing up himself. He places Tenn against the wall and leans in to nuzzle his lips, “I wish we could take these costumes home.”

Tenn arches a brow in irritation.

“God forbid. What would you want me to wear next, a cheerleader outfit? A Qipao?”

“Sounds good to me.”, Gaku says and grits his teeth when Tenn pinches his arm, “You really can't take a joke, huh.”  
  


“As if you were joking..”, Tenn retorts with his face flushed red and watches as Gaku fastens his clothing with a smirk plastered on his face.

When he is done he scans Tenn up and down - everything is in place like it is supposed to, all that is missing is their gloves they have left in the dressing room.

“Perfect.”  
  


“That's to be expected.”, Tenn answers quietly and claims one last kiss, “Let's go.”

They leave the stall and Tenn turns towards the sink to wash his hands while Gaku heads to the door where he stops and pauses for a few moments.  
  
“Just for the record.. you'd look fantastic in a dress and women's lingerie.”  
  


Tenn twitches and a blush spreads on his face.

“Go to hell, Gaku!”, Tenn exclaims in embarrassment and throws his used and crumpled paper towel at Gaku who quickly exits the room with a snicker.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that's high up on my list of things I want to write is Gaku sucking Tenn.. I almost let him do it a few times in various already published works but never went through with it completely which is.. a shame, honestly.
> 
> Also, my foreshadowing is not very subtle, is it w


	9. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tenn, I beg you.. don't go where I can't follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T | Tags: Sickfic, Coma, Emotional Hurt, Nightmares, Sad With A Happy Ending
> 
> The song for this one is "Say Something" by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera.

Gaku's memories of the first week after it happened are hazy and quite unreliable but he remembers the name his agony carries very clearly. It lingers in the back of his mind and on his tongue like a bitter, slimy mass and the taste of it just won't go away.  
  


Cerebral aneurysm – that's what the doctor called it.

Nobody knew it had been there until it ruptured for an unknown reason and filled Tenn's head with what is supposed to pump through his veins.  
  


Everything went pretty fast that day. Tenn was smiling one second and in the following he collapsed and was unconscious. The next thing Gaku knows is that they were at the hospital, waiting while the surgeons, and Tenn for that matter, were fighting for Tenn's life somewhere behind closed doors.

Waiting. And more excruciating waiting. Until they were told that Tenn had lapsed into a coma.  
  


Is he alright? _For now._

When will he wake up? _We don't know._

Will there be permanent damage? _We can't say yet.  
  
_

Questions and even more questions nobody could give an answer to but Gaku can't stop himself from asking them occasionally.

Gaku enters the by now familiar room and the smell is eerily comforting. It's not the sharp smell of disinfectant but the faint scent of Tenn he finds himself surrounded by. It could as well be his imagination, his desperate wish but he clings to that thinning thread of connection nevertheless, no matter how delusional it may be.  
  


As calming as this is, the sound of the heart rate monitor on the other hand scrapes at his nerves like sandpaper on an open wound. Gaku hates it. He hates the beeping, the whirring of the machinery and what it embodies.

But even more than that he detests the ventilator. In his suffering and twisted state of mind Gaku is upset that Tenn has to endure a tube being shoved down his throat and what it does to his voice. His beautiful, beautiful voice.

The thought that Tenn would probably be appalled about the fact that he, Kujou Tenn, needs help to simply breathe makes Gaku's mouth twitch for a split second.

Still, these are the things that keep Tenn alive, they are proof that he _is_ alive.

Sometimes Gaku catches himself doubting that Tenn will ever wake up again and it almost breaks him. In order not to lose his mind and tear his own heart apart he talks to Tenn. He doesn't know whether Tenn is able to hear him, if he senses his touches and his presence in general but he desperately wants to believe that he does.  
  


And even if he doesn't it's what holds Gaku together. It comforts him.

Being able to hold Tenn's hand even though he won't feel him squeeze it back. Being able to talk to Tenn even though he never gets an answer. Being able to see Tenn even though those pretty pale eyes always stay closed.

Gaku carefully brushes Tenn's bangs aside and places a gentle kiss on his forehead before he pulls back to sit down by the bedside. He starts to talk away – in a whisper at first, until his voice gains more strength the more words he forces up his throat.

After he runs out of trifle things to say to fill the silence Gaku takes Tenn's limp hand and turns it upside down.

“I want to stand on stage with you again.”  
  


Gaku briefly encloses Tenn's cold fingers.  
  


"I may be Trigger's leader but you are our precious center. It's you who constantly lifts us to greater heights, remember?", Gaku says and presses Tenn's palm to his face.

He grits his teeth and tears rush down his cheeks, dripping down onto the bed sheets.  
  


"Tenn, I beg you,", Gaku sobs, "..don't go where I can't follow."

For four whole months Gaku takes a seat in the chair next to Tenn's bed to caress his hand and hold monologues every single day. He sits there to tell Tenn about his day, to silently look at him, to cry, to be angry at him, at himself, at the world.

And he feels that the small flame of hope that promises reunion fades away bit by bit with every passing day.

* * *

Gaku takes a seat but this time it's not next to a hospital bed but to look at a picture of Tenn surrounded by flowers. It's a sea of color and life, beautiful, really – but still unable to hold a candle to Tenn's bright smile.  
  


Riku wails in front of him and Gaku hears Ryuu sob quietly to his right. He blinks slowly. He wants to cry, but there are simply no tears left inside of him, it's as if he has exhausted the quota of a lifetime already.

The room empties itself after a while but Gaku stays. He feels that, if he'd leave this room it would be the same as giving up hope. He knows he can't sit and wait there forever, he has to leave sooner or later – or is forced to leave when Tenn's face vanishes for good.  
  


But for now he stays to look at Tenn's smile, the one that – even if everyone else does – he'd definitely never forget. The one he simply loves so much.  
  


A hand drops down onto his shoulder and Gaku jerks awake. For a few moments he wheezes into the silence of his bedroom before he drags his hands down his face and sighs deeply. That fucked up dream again.

It's then that he realizes that it was the ringtone of his phone that has ripped him away from these horrible images his subconsciousness has produced.

Gaku sighs and puts the phone into silent mode without checking who is trying to reach him before he massages his temple. He hasn't touched his phone much recently, he just doesn't have the energy nor the will to decline any more invitations that are meant to cheer him up.  
  


The only thing that urges him to busy himself with his phone is one specific file. A voice message.

_You're probably driving right now and can't text so I'm doing it like this. I just got off from work and I'll be waiting in front of the gate. You were so persistent about having dinner with me today..  
  
_

After a short period of silence Tenn continues to speak and it sounds remarkably hasty and flustered.  
  


_..so hurry up, I'm hungry. You better take me somewhere good, Gaku. See you in a bit._

  
  


Gaku received it three days prior to disaster and he was indeed driving at that time, on his way to pick Tenn up like he had promised.

There are countless recordings of Tenn's voice out there, sure, but this one – this one only belongs to him. Gaku has listened to it over and over again during the past months and he holds onto it like he holds onto Tenn's scent or that black T-Shirt Tenn had forgotten at his apartment after he had spent the night.

  
  


The screen of Gaku's phone lights up again and it keeps vibrating until Gaku is fed up with the sound of it. The display reads Kaoru's name and he can barely say his greetings when she interrupts him.

“Gaku, you really should pick up once in a while! Were you asleep? It's four in the afternoon!”  
  


“Well, yeah, it was obviously a bad idea to take a nap..”, Gaku sighs.

  
“Listen, the president wants to speak to you.”

  
“Why? He could've just called or texted me.”

There is a silence on Kaoru's end of the line that makes Gaku feel anxious for a reason he can't grasp.

“It's.. not something you should talk about on the phone.”

Gaku can hear her gulp and the strained sound of her voice pushes him out of his haze immediately.

  
“Anesagi, what happened?”

“Get up and come to the agency, _now_!”

  
And thus she hangs up. A feeling creeps into Gaku's guts; it's the cold breath of uneasiness and misgivings.

  
He puts on some clothes hurriedly and drives to the agency, bolting into the president's office to find Ryuunosuke sitting in a chair in front of the desk but Kaoru is nowhere to be seen.  
  


Ryuunosuke seems to be as clueless as him but his expression leaves Gaku with no doubt that he is just as scared to hear the news, for whatever they may be.  
  


“Two things.”, Sousuke says a while after he has closed the door to take a seat behind his desk, “And I expect you to keep your mouths shut until I'm done talking. Especially _you_.”  
  


He gives his son an intense frown which Gaku mirrors.  
  


“..First of all, Tenn's guardian has contacted me.”, Sousuke begins to explain slowly and unfolds his hands, “After all this time, it was decided that.. Tenn's life-sustaining measures are to be withdrawn.”

Ryuunosuke lets out a sound as if he is choking and Gaku feels like he's about to suffocate. He wants to say something but he is physically unable to.  
  


“And before either of you runs off and tries to prevent it – they already did it this morning. Second-”  
  


“Are you fucking kiddin' me!?”, Gaku cries out, urged by a surge of grief and disbelief, “You- They can't just-”

  
“I said _shut up!_”, Sousuke interrupts him even louder, “Second! After the removal of the ventilator Tenn has continued to breathe on his own.”

Both Gaku and Ryuu gasp in unison.

“...what?”

“He didn't wake up,”, Sousuke adds quickly and averts his eyes, “but he _is_ breathing on his own, which is a good sign.”

Both Gaku and Ryuunosuke get up on their feet simultaneously but before either of them is able to say anything Sousuke swivels his chair around to turn his back to them.

“Anesagi will be driving you, she's already waiting in the car outside.. and, Gaku.”, Sousuke addresses him as they are almost out of the door, “..make sure to have him with you the next time you show your face in front of me.”

Gaku's initial surprise melts into a small smile.

“Understood.”

The euphoria that floods Gaku's body doesn't last for long.

Indeed, the ventilator had been replaced by an ordinary oxygen mask but everything else about Tenn's state is the same as before. He still needs to be drip-fed, the air is still filled with the irritating beeping and whirring of the machinery – and Tenn's eyes are still closed.  
  


Days go by; the same old song, the same old routine. Sitting next to the bed, whispering nonsense to chase the silence away and the terrible feeling that the spark of new hope is being extinguished by a thick layer of doubt and dejection.  
  


Gaku doesn't know how much time exactly has passed when he enters Tenn's hospital room again that day.  
  


“Nanase, Izumi..”

Riku tears his gaze away from Tenn and directs it towards Gaku. He puts on a slight smile and greets Gaku and Ryuunosuke, never letting go of Tenn's hand he so desperately clings to.  
  


Iori is standing next to the window, a respectful distance between him and the twins and he, too, utters his greetings before he moves closer to Riku and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet.”, Riku says immediately and the sound of it borders on being whiny.  
  


“Nanase-san, you haven't eaten today. Let's-”  
  


“Not yet.”, Riku repeats, this time firmer.

  
  


Gaku jerks out of his stupor and walks over to the opposite side of the bed.

“Nanase, listen.”, he says as gently as possible, “Ryuu and I will watch over Tenn in the meantime, so go and eat something, 'kay? _He_ would definitely say the same.”  
  


Iori's expression softens and he gives Gaku a nod of gratitude when Riku eventually budges. He squeezes Tenn's limp hand one last time and lets Iori guide him outside.

“It's already harsh as it is but I can't imagine what Riku-kun is going through..”, Ryuunosuke says dejectedly and slumps down in the chair that was previously occupied by Riku.  
  


“You hear that, Tenn?”, Gaku sighs and makes their fingertips touch, “You're gonna get an earful when you wake up. Prepare yourself.”

  
  


Silence falls upon them for a long while and Gaku feels exhaustion pressing him down. Head rested on the mattress, he is about to nod off as he senses movement. It was very subtle but it makes him straighten his torso.  
  


“Tenn?”, Gaku breathes hopefully and he clears his throat right afterwards since his voice is hoarse.

Another small jolt of a finger and Gaku's brain almost overheats from emotions crashing down on him. He feels faint the moment Tenn's brows furrow ever so slightly and Gaku's heart misses a beat when Tenn's eyes crack open.

“Tenn!”

Gaku raising his voice rips Ryuunosuke out of his doze and when he realizes what's going on he jumps to his feet. Tenn's eyes are unfocused and he mumbles indefinable words but he is _awake_.  
  


“I'm gonna go get the nurse and Riku-kun.”, Ryuunosuke says hastened and practically dashes out of the room.

“Tenn, you're at the hospital, everything's fine now.”, Gaku utters and pets Tenn's head repeatedly.  
  


Tears of relief burn in his eyes but he tries to hold them back in order not to upset Tenn.  
Through all of the happiness, a shadow suddenly casts its darkness as he remembers that the doctors have told them that Tenn might experience memory loss if he wakes up again; or in the worst case might not be the same person he used to be entirely.

“Do you remember your name? Do you know who I am?”

At first, Tenn looks blankly at him and Gaku feels panic rise inside his chest. Tenn's lips, covered by the oxygen mask, part and he blinks.

“....Kujou Tenn.”, he croaks, slowly and weakly, “..and you are... a soba-loving idiot.”

  
  
The tension breaks apart and Gaku sobs and laughs uncontrollably at the same time.  
  
“It's Gaku, you shitty brat! Welcome back home.”

There's not much more he is able to do as he is forced to leave the room when an entire team of health personnel rushes in to examine Tenn.

* * *

By the time Tenn is able to sit upright in his bed and dip a plastic spoon into the pudding he received for breakfast among other things, everything is back to normal. _Almost_ everything.

Tenn is indeed missing a few of his memories here and there and there is a certain weakness in the right side of his body that'll have to be treated with physiotherapy but he is back to his old self in every other way.

“It was impossible to calm Riku down yesterday, he kept crying even though it's been days now.”, Tenn sighs and takes a bite.  
  


“You can't blame him, can you?”, Gaku replies and tilts his head, “You had us all worried like crazy for months..”

Tenn's expression falters.

“..what happened to TRIGGER? Are we disbanded?”

Gaku grunts annoyed. Even now, even after he almost died, Tenn is still worried about letting their fans down.  
  


“Just on hold.”, Gaku reassures him and sits down next to Tenn on the bed, “In the beginning the official statement was that you are unable to perform because of sickness, but.. since you wouldn't wake up we were forced into hiatus. Ryuu and I fought to keep TRIGGER alive, don't worry."

Tenn turns his head towards him and flashes Gaku a smile. Gaku gets aware once again that Tenn is talking again, he is looking at him again – he is alive and awake.  
  


Gaku's heart beats like a drum and he leans in close to Tenn.  
  


“Wha- Gaku, wait-”, Tenn protests but is silenced by Gaku's lips.  
  


Tenn shoves him off almost immediately and pulls a face.  
  


“What's the problem? I didn't get to kiss you for so long, now I gotta use every chance I _can_ get.”, Gaku pouts.

“That's not it..”, Tenn mumbles and blushes unexpectedly, “.. I didn't..”

“Didn't what?”

“..didn't brush my teeth yet.”

Gaku chuckles and cups Tenn's face.

“I don't care.”, he smiles and kisses Tenn again; this time Tenn is fully compliant.

“Tenn~ How are you feel- _oh_.”, Ryuunosuke interrupts his own question as he walks in on them.

Tenn flinches away from Gaku and flushes furiously but Ryuunosuke merely smiles.

“You can be at ease, Tenn. Kiss in front of me all you want, that's completely fine!”

Tenn's eyes widen.  
  
“You told Ryuu?! Were you even listening to what I was saying back then, stupid Gaku?”

“Well, what did you expect?”, Gaku shoots back, “You were on the verge of dying and I needed to _talk_, are you seriously angry about this now?!”

Ryuunosuke puts the box of donuts he has brought as a gift for Tenn on the table and even though the bickering keeps up for a long while he doesn't try to interfere for what has to be the very first time.

It makes Ryuunosuke way too happy to hear and see them butt their heads again. Yes, everything seems to have been restored back to normality, _finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest.. I initially wanted to let Tenn die. But since the majority of people voted for a happy ending in the poll on twitter I took my intended ending, made a few changes and turned it into a dream instead.  
I'm sorry if I shocked anyone with that but everything's alrighty now ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
